


That Wasn't Scripted

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris set up a date to rehearse their final scene of Glee, season 2, and the reading takes a happy turn that they use to their advantage.</p>
<p>(Bottom!Chris. Fingering. Fluffy smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't Scripted

When Darren and Chris set a date to rehearse their final scene of season two of Glee together, neither of them expected it to end the way it did. They had developed a pretty neat friendship over the past months, working mostly side by side. Other than filming they had dance rehearsals, practicing harmonies and running lines, so they were pretty much in each other's hair at all times.  
  


Chris, being the kind of person to keep to himself and get exhausted by too much social interaction, was surprised at how comfortable he felt around the ball of joy and excitement that Darren proved to be. And Darren, being new to the job with little to no expectations of actually gaining any friends over the first year, found it in himself to be able to call Chris a close friend within the first month of them working together. They bonded mutually, and by the time the final episodes of the season rolled around Chris felt dismayed by the decrease of scenes him and Darren got to shoot together.  
  


So, when they didn't film, they found other ways to hang out instead. Darren invited Chris over after work to hang out. He took him to Starkid parties (to his friends' joy), and Chris went to see Darren whenever he had a gig somewhere. Darren's fame had taken off rapidly, though, and they quickly realized that they couldn't go out in public together as much as they'd like due to paparazzi and hoards of fans that seemed to be lurking around every corner they passed.  
  


It took a lot more than that to discourage Chris and Darren from spending time together, though. They always found ways. Darren came to hang around the set even when he didn't have scenes to film, even though he didn't really know the rest of the cast. Chris took time out of his busy days to hang out with Darren's. They had lunch together almost every day.  
  


They just made each other laugh and they never seemed to be able to run out of conversations. Chris kind of kept Darren to himself, away from the rest of the cast, and they were both perfectly happy with that solution. The two of them was enough. Nobody else made them laugh the way the other did.  
  


Then the final script of the season came out, and Darren and Chris would finally get to shoot another scene together. Chris was embarrassed to admit that he did a small victory dance when he read it, while Darren sent him a picture message of his radiant smile and the page of their scene to Chris straight away.  
  


It was a sweet scene. Chris enjoyed Kurt and Blaine's relationship, mostly because Darren was such a sweetheart. He had his objections when it came to the evolution of their relationship, as in, Chris kind of wanted Kurt to fight on his own without depending on somebody else for a little longer, but he had to admit that he thought their scenes were sweet. Especially when it meant he got to spend an entire day kissing Darren Criss and get _payed_ for it. Darren was admittedly a good kisser, so it just added to the list of pros on being Darren's co-worker and friend.  
  


The scene they were going to film in just a couple days took place at the Lima Bean, with Kurt recapping the New Directions' trip to New York in his own way and Blaine doing nothing but listen silently with a smile on his face, until finally uttering the small but powerful words: “I love you.”  
  


Reading that made Chris think back on the last time anyone had said that to him. Like, _really_ said it. Chris had never been in a relationship for long enough to get to that point. He'd dated a couple of guys since he got Glee, but since season two started that part of his life was put on hold. Him and the guys he'd individually dated (Eric and Tom) had had their moments, but mostly Chris was distracted by the other big changes in his life. Eric had taken his first kiss. He lost his virginity to Tom. But none of them had told him they loved him, because they didn't. Chris didn't love them. That was fine, and Chris didn't exactly regret what he'd done with them. But now that he was lounging on a chair in his apartment, so far from where he'd been just three years ago... He found himself suddenly yearning for those words directed at him, with as much sincerity as Blaine was going say them to Kurt.  
  
There had been times with Darren when he'd felt as though he was going to say it. When it came to friends, as close as Darren and Chris, the words aren't really required. The sentiment was there in the sense that they were each other's "person". They were each other's immediate contact, because no one else got them they understood one another. But Darren was a guy of extremes. When he liked something, he loved it. And Chris had that yearning inside, a yearning for loving and being loved in return.  
  


Maybe that was the reason why it felt like it did when Darren first uttered the words to Chris.  
  


When Darren and Chris ran lines together, the first few times were almost always out of character. They had to test out the words and go from the casual chatting and discussion of the scene into their characters' headspace. It was always harder for Darren, since his character was currently building on Chris's as a plot device with not much depth, but Darren did do a brilliant job with what he was given to work with. Chris could tell the minute Darren got into Blaine's character. There was a switch there, if ever small, and Chris noticed it.  
  


But it took both of them a while when they were first faced with a new script. That was why they liked getting them at least a couple days in advance so they could rehearse in the comfort of only each other's company, instead of having to get into the new lines in front of the entire crew. So Darren and Chris really had the best deal when they sat down this time, on Chris's couch, one cup of tea each for authenticity, ready to say Ryan's words as Kurt and Blaine.  
 

Chris started to ramble on about New York in his Kurt-voice, falling into it rather easily, and the few times he looked up from the paper Darren was smiling his Darren-smile, and not his Blaine-smile. More teeth and darker eyes, taking in Chris's entire face instead of just his eyes like Blaine often did. No wonder people fell for Darren so head-first, Chris thought as he rambled, he only needed to look at someone for them to feel special.  
  


“Wait, I don't get it,” Darren interrupted, obviously reading from the script. “You don't seem that sad at all.”  
 

“It was still amazing,” Chris countered, having slipped into Kurt comfortably but getting slightly distracted by the obvious Darren-ness of 'Blaine'. “I flew on a plane for the first time in my life. I had breakfast at Tiffany's... I sang on a Broadway stage.”  
  


Chris went silent and looked down on the script, reading the next line. Blaine was supposed to say it pretty much immediately after Chris's line, with grounded-ness and assurance, but Darren was quiet. Chris looked up again, and Darren was smiling comfortably at him in a way that made Chris's heart thud a little faster inside his chest. Darren was so, so _Darren_ at the moment it was kind of ridiculous. His hair was a curly mess. He was wearing loose jeans, a Michigan Tee and bright green socks that matched his wrist-watch. Small, frameless glasses on his nose and that charming Filipino smile that Chris tried to convince himself the _Kurt_ of him was so ridiculously attracted to. But it was hard to think like Kurt at the moment when their surroundings and outfits and everything was so them. Chris didn't know why, but it made him kind of nervous.  
  


Darren inhaled and tilted his head a little bit, his eyes fixed on Chris's.  
 

“I love you.”  
  


It was said without a trace of Blaine. Darren... He must've purposely used his normal voice, because even Chris could tell a difference between the way he'd said his other lines and the way he said this. Chris swallowed, feeling a little lost. The yearning he'd felt before made itself so clear now with Darren across from him, saying what he most wanted to hear.  
 

So Chris, stupidly, completely went out of character and script when he said,  
  


“Really?”  
  


Darren looked less caught off guard than Chris had suspected. He just smiled a little, the darkness of his eyes lighting up with it, and he put a hand over Chris's between them. Chris was just about to excuse himself and laugh it off, make a joke out of it, but Darren beat him to it.  
  


“Yeah,” Darren said, with the sort of sincerity only he could manage to radiate just by the expression on his face.  
  


Chris smiled, chuckling nervously. It was a weird limbo between reality and characters. Was Darren spinning off on what he thought was Chris ad-libbing, or was he coming out of character as well and actually saying what he meant? Not that Darren had really got into character yet. Chris licked his lips a little bit, and exhaled.  
  


“Really,” Darren went on, and he shifted closer on the couch so that their knees were touching.  
  


He put his script down between them and Chris followed, entranced by the way Darren's eyes were glistening behind his glasses and the small upwards curve of his lips. And then Darren's hand came to cup Chris's cheek, leaning in, and pecking a close-mouthed kiss to Chris's lips. Chris blinked with surprise at first, but then they slipped shut. Wow. So he loved him like _that.  
_  

Chris was just about to start kissing back when Darren was pulling back, so Chris put his hand to Darren's cheek and kept him close. The kisses became that much more intense after that.  
  


Darren made a small, content noise against Chris's lips. Chris shifted even closer, and their scripts slid off their laps and to the floor. Darren's hands went to tug at Chris's shirt, and Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck. The silence of the room was filled by the smack of their lips and labored breaths coming from each of their mouths as they changed angles and became increasingly into it. Chris wasn't even thinking at this point, he just went with the way Darren's lips felt on his, and the way his tongue entered between the seam of his lips and found Chris's. Chris opened his mouth and eventually Darren was nudging forward, his hands flattening out on top of his chest and pushing him downwards. Chris went with it happily, lying down on his back on the couch, his head on the armrest and Darren draped on top of him.  
  


As they changed position, they got time to lick their lips and breathe normally for a few seconds. Chris looked up at Darren hovering over him, and he felt kind of out of it in a turned on way, taking deep breaths and watching how Darren's chest rose and fell with his own arousal as he watched Chris under him.  
  


“I love you, too,” Chris said, finding none other words than those.  
  


Darren leaned down, letting out a downright horny breath as he went to nose at Chris's neck hungrily before finding a patch of skin to suck on. Chris whined his consent. That tight pair of lips kissed and sucked like they couldn't quit, and Chris's hips were arching up, one of Darren's thighs slipping between Chris's and giving that God-sent friction that Chris needed for them to keep going without discomfort.  
  


Chris's hands went up to card through Darren's hair as he kept going on his neck, and he took a few long breaths, blinking. Darren looked up after a while after having obviously kind of lost himself in the motions, and he cracked a smile that said ' _oh, right, it's you, hi.'_. Chris couldn't help but shoot back a fond smile.  
  


“Your skin...,” Darren said, then stopped to start over. “You redden really easily.”  
  


“I know, it's the worst,” Chris said.  
  


“It's hot,” Darren countered, gaze not wavering, and Chris sucked in a short breath, falling silent.  
 

What could he come back with after that?  
  


Darren looked down on Chris's neck again with wonderment, probably admiring his handiwork. He looked pretty adorable, glasses still on and hair messy, if not messier from the way Chris had been tugging at it.  
  


“Darren, what's... What are we doing right now?” Chris asked.  
  


He was still turned on, and he could _feel_ Darren on his hip, and shit. He could probably do this, whatever _this_ was going to be, without any sort of discussion.  
  


But this was Darren. They always talked things out first.  
  


“Um,” Darren said, looking from Chris's bruised neck, to his kissed red lips, to stop at his big, blue, expectant eyes. “Taking artistic liberties..?”  
  


Chris laughed breathily, and Darren leaned down to kiss that adorable smile. Chris's laughter turned into muffled moans, and they spurred Darren on. His hand slipped beneath Chris's soft sweater. His hand felt good between that firm skin and the soft fabric, hand not stopping but caressing and feeling around. It sent another wave of arousal through Chris, even if the whole 'one hand under the shirt'-thing made him think of the way Darren probably was with girls. He put the thought at the back of his mind, though, because right now he didn't have time for self-deprecation. Darren was on top of _him_ , and he'd be damned if it didn't feel good to have his hands brush over his tight, hard nipples.  
  


“But seriously,” Darren said after he pulled back from nuzzling into the crook of Chris's neck. “You're like... Fuck, so pretty, Chris."  
 

“You know just what to say,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.  
  


Darren grinned, and nuzzled his cheek next to Chris's so the whisper of his words ghosted right into the shell of Chris's ear.  
  


“So pretty, cute, little cuddly care-bear, you,” he murmured, and the contrast of the sickeningly sweet words and Darren's low, raspy voice brought Chris to reach a strange level of arousal.  
  


“Unf, talk dirty to me,” he grinned back into Darren's ear.  
  


Darren laughed and pulled back. Their eyes met. It felt weird to look straight at each other in this position when they were already so close. There was a much larger percentage of their bodies that were touching than that weren't, and still when they looked into each other's eyes it felt so incredibly intimate. Almost too much.  
  


Darren's gaze didn't waver, though, and neither did Chris's.  
  


“But seriously, I mean it,” Darren said. “I've been... Shit. I'm crushing _so hard_ on you and I sound like such a fucking kid, but...”  
  


“No,” Chris interrupted. He would probably explode if Darren kept piling compliments and confessions on him right now. He needed some space to let it all sink in. “I... kind of feel like a kid, too.”  
 

“Are you saying you have a crush on me, too?” Darren whispered lowly, and fuck, that was hot.  
  


Chris exhaled, and this time he gazed straight at Darren's lips.  
  


“I'm saying that I love you,” Chris said.  
  


When Darren didn't move, Chris looked back up into his eyes nervously. Once he did, Darren leaned down and kissed him and at first it was sweet, slow, until it became _raw_ and Darren was rutting into his hip and Chris's back arched off the couch because he couldn't keep still right now.  
  


“Love you, too,” Darren groaned against Chris's lips.  
  


Chris had never been so turned on by those words before. Darren said it with such lust, and it was making Chris tingle from all over. He nuzzled into Darren's neck, hands grasping helplessly at his back. He just needed something. _More_. Darren was on the same page, so he sat up and brought Chris with him. Chris pulled his shirt off, and helped Darren out of his. They parted for a second after that, taking each other's bare chests in. Darren was a pale olive tone. A hairy trail went from the tiny carpet on his chest down into his pants. Chris leaned down and kissed a trail over his collarbones. Darren responded immediately, breaths short but even. When Chris opened his eyes and looked down, Darren was cupping himself through his jeans and... Shit. Chris covered Darren's hand with his own, pressing harder.  
  


“Oh,” Darren gasped out, staring at the way Chris's hand folded over his.  
  


Chris breathed in Darren's neck. His teeth grazed over his jawline, and Darren's breath turned into staccato bursts of air as he rocked into his and Chris's hands. Chris could feel the muscles in his shoulders tighten, how his jaw hardened. Chris released the pressure of his hand slightly, and Darren's rocking slowed to a stop.  
 

“Darren,” Chris murmured.  
 

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Darren whispered back. “I kind of... I need...”  
  


“Do you need to come?” Chris asked, surprised by his own boldness.  
 

“Yeah,” Darren groaned. “Shit. Yes.”  
  


Chris pulled back and looked at Darren then, and they both kind of laughed incredulously for a second. They'd always had chemistry. Most of the time they sensed a purely sexual energy pass between the two of them, but this was something else. This was turning an 'I love you' into a 'let's fuck', and Chris had no idea how to read the situation from an outside perspective other than... kind of weird. Kind of weird, but definitely scolding hot and he couldn't stop once they'd come this far, shirts off, hands and mouths ready.  
  


They were still smiling and giggling when they stood up from the couch and walked hand in hand into Chris's bedroom, scripts and shirt long time forgotten on the floor of Chris's living room. They sat down on the bed, propping themselves up at the headboard. Their hands linked between them, and Darren rested his head against the headboard for a second to just look at Chris. Nothing in his stance said 'Fuck. Now.' the way it had just minutes ago, and it made Chris slump back a little himself. He smiled back easily.  
  


“Are we moving too fast?” Darren asked then.  
  


Despite of the question, he looked content and self-assured. Chris's other hand came to cover his and Darren's linked hands, massaging a bit. Darren exhaled.  
 

“Like, I'm all for this,” he explained. “I just kind of...”  
  


“Darren, I'm still rock-hard and if you don't want to take care of it, I will,” Chris said, and he was delighted when Darren laughed in response.  
  


“God, I keep forgetting that it's different with... you,” he said.  
 

“With a guy,” Chris clarified, arching an eyebrow.  
  


“With a guy,” Darren echoed. “Yeah. I guess.”  
  


Chris leaned in and kissed Darren slowly. Darren hummed.  
  


“I'll have you know I've been with girls that have been way more forward than this, though,” Darren said as they parted to breathe.  
  


“Are you accusing me of holding back on you?” Chris asked.  
  


Before Darren could respond, Chris got on top of him. He straddled his hips and pushed his back into the mattress. Darren blinked up as Chris hovered above him.  
  


“Or,” Chris said. “Is it a challenge, perhaps?”  
 

Darren just smiled up at him, beaming like a kid that just got a hundred dollar bill and a free pass to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, Florida to spend on whatever he likes. Or maybe that was just a not-so-secret wish of Chris's. Either way, Chris leaned down and kissed Darren on the mouth, holding himself up by flattening out his hands on the mattress on either side of Darren's head. Darren's hands came up and brushed over Chris's bare sides. The light touch sent jolts of electricity through Chris's body. He shuddered a breath against Darren's lips.  
  


“Remember,” Darren said. “Remember when I told you that I thought that the act of making love was sort of beautiful and you laughed in my face?”  
  


Their lips were so, so close still. Darren's eyes were shut. Chris remembered. He brushed his lips over Darren's, and Darren's breath hitched.  
  


“Anyway, I still think so,” Darren kept going, in spite of being obviously moved by the way Chris was touching him. “I want to share that... With you.”  
  


“We are sharing that,” Chris murmured and pulled back a little.  
  


Darren's eyes fluttered open.  
  


“Yeah,” he said. “What I'm trying to say with... not so many words, um...”  
  


Chris smiled fondly, eyes crinkling.  
 

“I want to be inside of you. Or... have you inside of me.”  
  


Chris straightened up where he was straddling Darren's stomach and traced his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  


“Weren't you the one who thought we were going to fast?” Chris asked sweetly, with just a shadow teasing.  
  


“Chris,” Darren whined. The way Chris looked on top of him made it hard for him to hold back. Just imagining being inside of Chris made him drunk with arousal.  
  


“There, there,” Chris said, hand coming up to card through Darren's hair. He said the next words as he leaned down on Darren with a whisper. “I want it, too.”  
 

He got up off of Darren and sat on the bed beside him. Darren sat up as well, his hand pressing down over Chris's on the bed. There was something close to a magnetic field between their hands that urged them together. They didn't spend a lot of time not touching even before today.  
  


Darren looked adorable like this, eyes expectant but cautious, so afraid he was overstepping and asking for too much.  
  


“I want you inside of me,” Chris said, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk when Darren looked to become light-headed by the idea. “You've never done it before, have you?”  
  


“With a guy?” Darren asked. “No. I've never had anything inside, or-”  
  


“So, it's better if you fuck me,” Chris said, so casual but at the same time the words felt significant. “This time, at least.”  
  


Darren grinned at the idea of there being more times. Chris started to undo his own pants and Darren followed until they were both of their pants and underwear had been kicked off the edge of the bed. They both immediately looked between the other's legs shamelessly when they settled on the bed again, and when they looked up, realizing they'd just shared a moment of simply staring at each other's dicks, they laughed.

 

Darren leaned forward and put his lips to Chris while they were still giggling. Chris sighed happily as the kiss ended.  
  


“I have lubricant in the bathroom,” he said. “Do you want to watch when I prep myself for you?”  
  


Darren gulped. The thought of seeing Chris spread out, fingers working in and out of himself...  
  


“Aren't I supposed to do that for you?” he asked, despite of himself.  
  


“I'll show you how it's done,” Chris murmured. “Just wait here. I'll be right back.”  
 

Chris got off the bed and struggled not to look back at Darren on his bed. He could feel Darren staring at his butt, though, the bastard. Before he turned to separate the two with a wall, he looked back anyway. Darren was on his back, propped up on one elbow with his other hand cupping his balls. Chris shot an assured, turned on glare Darren's way, and Darren looked thoroughly moved by it because his hand stroked up his balls and shaft.  
  


Chris shuddered, but made himself look away and keep going. His bathroom was just beside his bedroom anyway, but he really didn't want to leave Darren there on his bed, all naked and hot with his beautiful cock that was hard because of him. Oh, God. Darren was naked on his bed in this very moment. Chris smiled giddily at the thought as he squatted in the bathroom to get the bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer under the sink, got up again, and skipped back into his bedroom.  
  


Something was different, though. Chris stopped in his tracks when he was just past the threshold. The lights were dimmed, and there was a faint scent of Chris's cologne in the air. Darren had taken his glasses off and was on the bed, sitting up properly at the very edge.  
  


“Setting the mood, I take it?” Chris asked, a smile creeping up on his face.  
  


He approached Darren and threw the bottle of lube and the condom to the middle of the bed as he straddled Darren's lap. Darren's hands came to settle on either of Chris's butt cheeks.  
 

“Oh, the mood has been here for a while,” Darren said, tilting his head as he watched Chris's face. “I just want you to be comfortable.”  
  


Chris leaned down and kissed him.  
  


“Or, you know, make myself comfortable,” Darren confessed. “I'm like... so fucking excited.”  
  


Chris chuckled and cupped Darren's smiling face.  
  


“Yeah, I can feel that,” Chris grinned, rutting his hips down against Darren's boner purposely. “What do you say we get to it?”  
  


Darren took a breath and nodded. God, he was acting like a teenager whose biggest sexual fantasy was just about to be realized. Chris was waiting for the performance anxiety to kick in, but surprisingly it didn't come. That was something he brushed off pretty easily nowadays, at least when he was around people he felt comfortable with. He'd slushied himself in front of the entire crew. He'd danced to Beyonce's Single Ladies in front of God-knows-how many people. He didn't have much left in him as far as embarrassment went.  
  


No, Chris felt comfortable knowing Darren was going to be watching him finger himself. Chris laughed inwardly at himself. That was a thought he never thought he would have purpose to seriously construct.  
  


Chris propped himself on pillows at the headboard, Darren next to him. Darren kind of waited, and... Okay. Chris was getting a little bit nervous at this point.  
  


“Just kiss me first?” Chris asked.  
  


Darren wasn't late to obey. He cupped Chris's jaw like he always did and pushed their lips together. It was easier to let his hands wander south when he knew Darren's eyes were shut and his mouth was busy kissing Chris's. Chris wrapped a hand around his package, holding up his sack and spreading his legs a little as his right hand came down to feel at the rim of his hole. He exhaled at the comfortable, familiar pressure of his trained fingers.  
  


Chris got more and more worked up the longer he spent massaging his hole. He reached for the bottle of lube without success, and Darren handed it to him. He even helped squeeze out some of its contents onto Chris's fingers. Their eyes met for a moment at that, and Chris pushed his fingers harder between his legs when they did. Fuck. Darren's big, owlish eyes shadowed by his thick eyebrows were watching his face darkly as he pushed two fingers inside of himself, and it made Chris's breath hitch, eyes slipping shut and brows furrowing. His mouth fell open, a soft whine slipping out easily, and Darren covered Chris's mouth with his own hungrily.  
  


Darren was suddenly a much more present pressure on Chris's body now, obviously turned on by the scene, and it made Chris push farther into himself. He was surprised by how easily he opened up for himself. There were times when the muscles in his ass just wouldn't give, but today was almost the opposite of that. It was as if his body knew he was going to get a big, nice cock in it and wanted to behave perfectly for that to happen as soon as possible.  
  


Chris was pretty much fucking himself with three fingers at this point. He was breathing heavily against Darren. Darren had stopped kissing him, not finding it in himself to keep up with finesse by now. He was just staring down between Chris's legs, at the flushed red, leaking head of his cock and the way Chris's fingers were plunging in and out of himself. Darren's cock was big and stiff on Chris's hip. The wet sucking sounds coming from between Chris's legs and the way Chris's breaths hitched and shuddered out with whines against Darren's ear... Fuck.  
  


“Put your fingers in me, Dare,” Chris said, pulling out his own and grabbing Darren's wrist.  
  


The fact that Chris was touching him with a hand that had just been inside of him made Darren groan. He felt at Chris's hole.  
  


“I'll just get some lube-”  
  


“No,” Chris said urgently. “I... like it dry.”  
  


Darren just gaped at Chris for a moment, but obeyed. He pushed two fingers inside, and shit, Chris's hole was so wet and open. Chris moaned, his hands squeezing harder around his shaft. Darren added another finger and fucked in and out of him at a deliberately slow pace. He didn't want Chris to come. Well, he _wanted_ him to come, but he wanted to be inside of him once he did. When they both did.  
  


Chris was a whimpering mess at this point, so Darren decided to pull his fingers out. Chris didn't seem ready to make Darren stop, anyway. It felt to good to be fucked like this and the sensation was clouding his judgement and the knowledge that oh, there's a perfectly capable cock right there that will make everything feel ten times better. Chris's eyes fluttered open once he acknowledged the loss.  
  


“How do you want to do this?” Darren asked, breathing heavy.  
 

Chris swallowed.  
  


“Uhh,” he shuddered out. “Just... Fuck me from behind. When we're lying on the side? It's... The easiest way. When you're new. And I haven't done this with a guy in, um... A while.”  
  


“Yeah, okay,” Darren said.  
  


The words were getting to him so bad. He... Fuck. He didn't feel at all coherent at this point. He was surprised that Chris had found it in himself to make such a logical request. Chris looked thoroughly fucked already. His lips were a sinful shade of red, eyes watery. His previously well-styled quiff had stray tufts of hair sticking out at various places. He had never looked so, so _hot_ before, the dimming lights casting deeper shadows where Chris's shapes were already perfectly pronounced.  
  


Darren made himself comfortable behind Chris, and they both gasped when Darren's cock accidentally caught at Chris's hole and then slid across it. The sensation called for the urgency of the situation. Darren couldn't wait to be inside of him. His hands were shaking when he put the condom on his cock and put lube over it.  
  


“Now,” Chris breathed. “Oh, fuck, now, Darren!”  
  


“Okay, okay,” Darren said, trying to line himself up properly at Chris's hole but without success.  
  


He was too excited. He had to calm down.  
  


“Here, take my leg,” Chris said, looking back at him.  
  


Darren propped himself up on one elbow so he could look Chris in the eyes. He hooked an arm into the fold of Chris's knee, pushing up so that Chris's hole was opened up and ready for Darren's cock. Chris reached down between his legs and grabbed Darren's cock, lined it up successfully at his hole, and Darren finally began pushing inside.  
 

Chris looked away, breathing starting to go erratic again, and Darren went slow. Fuck. It was different fucking someone in the ass, that was for sure. It was... tighter, drier, and Darren fucking loved it. The muscles around Chris's hole were so hard. They clamped perfectly around Darren's cock just the way he liked it, and once he was all the way inside of Chris he muffled a moan onto Chris's quaking shoulder.  
  


“Jesus,” Chris breathed. “Fuck me hard, Darren. Fuck, please. It hurts.”  
  


“Wha-” Darren said, eyes widening as he started to pull out.  
  


Chris looked up at him with a horny laugh and grabbed his thigh to keep him in place.  
  


“No. No, I mean... I'm so fucking _turned on_ it hurts, Darren. Don't worry. Slam into me, I don't care.”  
  


Darren was still apprehensive. The words 'it hurts' were never a good sign in these situations. Chris let out an exasperated sigh that brought Darren back to Earth.  
  


“Just... Make love to me,” Chris said.  
  


If anything would convince Darren, that did it. He looked into Chris's bright blue, pleading eyes for a moment, and he was reminded of why they were doing this. They loved each other. They loved each other and they knew they loved each other. They were showing just that in the most vulnerable way humanity knew how.  
  


He slammed into Chris, and the moan coming from him that followed didn't have a trace of discomfort in it. Chris's body tightened, and Darren's hips practically worked on their own now. He'd been absolutely rock-hard for so long, so the feeling of hard muscles giving way for him and enveloping him in a bubble of arousal and heat was enough to keep any hesitation at bay.  
  


Once he was snug so deep and good inside of Chris, he released Chris's leg and let his arm snake around his waist and his hand feel over his chest. Chris grunted when Darren's fingers brushed over his hard nipples, and he pushed back on Darren's cock enthusiastically. Darren stilled his hips for a moment, just letting Chris work for it, and … Jesus. Their position changed slightly to one where Chris was just pressed down on his stomach onto the mattress, but it didn't stop Chris from going for it. He worked his ass up against Darren. Darren's cock slid easily in and out of him, and Darren started to work his hips with Chris again. He couldn't keep still.  
  


Darren's head dipped into the crook of Chris's neck, their bodies rocking together in a delicious, synchronized harmony. Chris's small whines and whimpers were so close, he could feel them vibrate through his throat.  
  


“Touch me,” Chris begged. “My cock. I'm... gonna come.”  
  


Darren pulled them back to their original position on their sides and grabbed Chris's cock, jerking his shaft between his thumb and forefinger in a fast pace. He fucked harder into him and stared down at Chris's cock until a heavy load of come splattered onto Chris's chest. Chris's body shuddered, tight muscles going lax as he breathed out.  
  


Darren's eyes slipped shut on their own and he had to let go of Chris's cock and tighten his hand around Chris's hip instead, needing to hold onto something as he felt his body thrum with the approaching orgasm. It emptied his head and tightened his muscles as he teetered right on the edge, fucking deep into Chris, until he finally reached across that delicious edge and came, hard and a lot into the condom inside of Chris.  
  


Darren released a big breath once he was coming down from the orgasm. He hadn't come that hard in a long time, if ever, and certainly not during the act of sex. The intimacy usually made him too nervous to fully perform, but this had felt just right. He didn't even know one could have sex this good, but he was happy... no, fucking exhilarated, to have been proven wrong.  
  


He slumped behind Chris, pressing his lips to the skin between Chris's shoulder blades and let the sensations sink in. Chris was breathing steadily. He watched the muscles in his back contract and release, again and again, and then Darren's cock softened enough to slip out of Chris's ass on its own.  
  


Darren sat up, and Chris watched him from his position on the bed. They shared a look.  
  


“Shit,” Chris said finally, a giddy smile uninhibitedly stretching his features, and he turned his head and muffled his giddy laughter into the pillow.  
  


Darren giggled, pulling off the condom and holding it in a closed fist as he leaned down and peppered kisses over Chris's neck and cheek. Chris turned his head back and met Darren's lips with his own. Time stilled for that moment. Lips locked and eyes shut, hearts filled with affection for the other. When they parted, Darren sneaked another small peck on Chris's cheek before getting up off the bed.  
  


“I'll just go throw this out,” he jiggled the closed hand with the condom in it. “And get you something to clean you off, okay?”  
 

As much as he loved seeing Chris lie on his back with a fresh load of come staining his stomach, he knew that that come was inevitably going to dry not long from now.  
  


When Darren left, Chris released a breath and looked around the contents of his bedroom. Woah. Darren was... Amazing. And Chris was amazing. They were _amazing_ , together, and he finally found it in himself to agree with the praise the media gave them for playing Kurt and Blaine with such flawfree chemistry. Then again, _the media_ had no idea just how far that chemistry had taken them now. Chris shook his head incredulously. This was pretty insane. And intense. Fuck, it had been so intense. He could feel a phantom pressure of Darren inside of him.  
  


Darren came back with a damp cloth and slumped down next to Chris. Chris smiled up at him, just watching him as he wiped Chris's stomach and chest. He looked so concentrated on the task, brows a little furrowed and the tip of his tongue jutted out the corner of his mouth. When Chris was all good and clean, Darren put the cloth on the night stand and kissed the middle of Chris's stomach. Chris let out a yelp, hands swatting helplessly, and Darren laughed, his hands grabbing Chris's sides and to tickle.  
  


“No, please, stop,” Chris laughed, throwing his head back. “I'm exhausted. Please.”  
  


Darren grinned, fingers slowing and his mouth pressing harder, less faint kisses to Chris's stomach. As he looked up, Chris was smiling fondly, and he tilted his head, going in and kissing his mouth.  
  


No, neither Chris or Darren had expected what they thought would be a regular script-reading to end the way it did. But none of them could really complain. For all they knew, they'd just gotten a boyfriend out of it and a whole new level of intimacy to work with on screen.  
  


“Remind me to go off script more often,” Chris murmured once they were just lying there in silence, trading slow kisses, hands linked on top of Chris's stomach.  
  


“Off script?” Darren asked, voice pitching a little higher and expression settling in to the calmness of Blaine. “What do you mean, Kurt?”  
  


Chris's face scrunched as if he'd just smelled something bad, and he slapped Darren's shoulder lightly.  
  


“Asshole,” he said, sticking out his tongue.  
  


“Kidding,” Darren assured him. “Just kidding. Chris. Chris, Chris, Chris.”  
  


He left another kiss on different spots on Chris's chest for each time he said his name, and Chris relaxed and hummed contentedly once he did. He'd never been happier to hear someone say his name before.  
  


“Also, remind me to take you out on a date,” Chris whispered.  
  


“That earned me a date?” Darren asked, eyebrows going high on his forehead from excitement.  
  


“Yes,” Chris said, linking their hands again. “Now, stop fucking around or I might take it back.”  
  


Darren leaned forward and pressed a long, tongue-y kiss to Chris's mouth.  
 

“Okay, you caught me,” Chris said into the kiss. “I won't take it back either way.”  
  


“Oh,” Darren said, grinning. “Awesome.”  
  


They looked at each other for a moment, and Darren cracked a smile.  
  


“Hummel.”  
  


Chris groaned, rolling them over so he was on top and holding Darren's wrists down on the mattress. Darren laughed, and Chris cracked up as well, too relaxed and content to hold on to his feigned annoyance. He was just happy to have Darren under him right now. They could save the banter for later.


End file.
